


if you wanna make it through the night (you better say my name)

by AimiTachibanana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kink Exploration, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, PWP, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism, use protection kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimiTachibanana/pseuds/AimiTachibanana
Summary: Snogging in between classes and quickies at the toilets accumulated the boys’ sexual frustrations. They decide to make amazing use of their time alone in Remus' house. Luckily, they had the whole night.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	if you wanna make it through the night (you better say my name)

**Author's Note:**

> what better way to get through writer's block than to write extremely rough and kinky smut?
> 
> so warning i guess... but this is just pure unadultered porn. very very graphic.

It was a miracle they didn’t trip on their way to Remus’ front door. They fumbled with the doorknob as they refused to let go of themselves.

Once inside, Sirius pinned Remus to the door and connected their lips hungrily, shutting the door with a thud louder than what was acceptable in the late hour. Neither cared. Remus used the hand under his back to lock the door with surprising dexterity given his situation. After a click, he joined his other hand running up and down Sirius: his broad shoulders, warm neck, very firm chest, the slight curve of his waist… then dipped it inside of Sirius’ shirt to feel his skin.

Sirius’ moans were absorbed by Remus’ mouth as soon as he felt Remus’ icy fingers dance around his stomach then slowly, up to his sensitive nipples, flicking and pinching. Regrettably, he had to break the kiss to shrug off his leather jacket. Aside from the initial comforting warmness of being away from the cold night’s breeze subsiding, he was also getting impatient, craving more contact after Remus’ light teasing touches.

Remus helped strip him just to toss the jacket on the couch quite unceremoniously, doing the same with Sirius undershirt. He then pulled Sirius by hooking one leg at Sirius’ hip. Remus continued feeling up Sirius’ now bare torso as he kissed Sirius deeply and hotly.

When Sirius landed on Remus, it was their crotches colliding, making both of them realise just how hard they already were. They’ve been so focused on all the other sensations at their mouths and skin that the sudden shocks of arousal by their neglected cocks rippled throughout their entire system, short-circuiting their brains. Moaning in unison, they both paused, panting for a while until Sirius began grinding their hips together.

Too relieved at the attention their cocks were finally getting, they easily got carried away. Remus rested his head against Sirius’ shoulder as he bucked his own hips to meet Sirius’, his hooked leg pressing them even closer. Sirius’ hands found their way on Remus’ ass and used it as leverage for better synchronicity with their movements.

They stayed like that for who knows how long, rolling their hips and letting out occasional grunts, simply feeling the other’s hardness through the rough denim. With only a slight tilt of Remus’ face, he sucked on Sirius' neck, bruising the sensitive skin there then licking it soothingly. Remus’ hand on Sirius’ chest trailed downwards, swiping his thumb against one taut nipple, toyed with the waistband of Sirius’ trousers before deciding to just go over it and stopped right on top of Sirius' crotch.

Sirius was too desperate to focus on kissing, but so was Remus. He whined and bucked his hips at Remus’ still hand, chasing the abandoned friction. After a low chuckle, the husky sound next to Sirius’ ear going directly to his throbbing dick, Remus pressed his hand tighter against Sirius’ bulge, allowing the latter continue rolling his hips for a few fleeting seconds before taking control and properly palming Sirius with such wanton force but in a tantalizing pace.

Jaw slacked, Sirius threw his head back, unknowingly baring his neck to Remus in the process. Remus dived in without hesitation, licking and biting and _marking_ Sirius.

“Ahhh… shit, Remus,” he rasped, bucking his hips more fervently. Spurred on by finally hearing Sirius, Remus’ open palm cupped Sirius and squeezed hard. Sure enough, Sirius choked a cry at this. “R-Remus, wait, stop. Keep doing that and I’ll come,” he panted, weakly gripping Remus’ wrist.

Unexpectedly, Remus obliged, his hand at Sirius crotch rose to Sirius’ jaw. A smirk stretched his lips as he replied, “Alas, my goal the entire time.” Remus slid his hand to hold Sirius’ and pulled them to the couch where Sirius’ clothes ended up at. Once there, he pushed Sirius to lay on his back while Remus moved to straddle Sirius’ hips then leaned down to kiss him passionately, licking Sirius’ tongue and sucking at his bottom lip.

Sirius propped himself on one elbow to deepen the kiss even more. His free hand clutched Remus’ shoulder and felt the familiar wooly cloth of Remus’ cardigan there so he began peeling it off the boy on top of him. Sirius’ struggle mercifully didn’t go unnoticed as Remus removed it in one smooth pull of the sleeve. Mindlessly discarding it next to Sirius’ clothes, he leaned in to connect their lips again more desperately. Sirius was eagerly kissing back but his mind blanked when Remus moved his hips against Sirius. The angle and Remus’ full weight made every thrust more maddeningly delicious.

_“Mmph!”_

Remus released Sirius’ lips to let him moan freely, so he could also focus on rolling his hips. And just like that, Sirius was gone. He was chanting a string of expletives, thrusting up harshly. 

The sight of Sirius coming in his underwear without being touched was too much for Remus, but also still not enough. “Oh, fuck,” Remus huffed, watching Sirius’ utterly blissed out expression come down. He was painfully hard but he was also frozen in wonder.

Until Sirius opened his beautiful lust-blown eyes, slowly focusing on Remus’. He sat up and captured Remus’ lips in a sweet kiss. When he pulled off, he made a move to Remus’ trousers but Remus swatted his hands away and stood up from the couch. Sirius looked up at him in question as Remus collected their clothes.

“Let’s go to my room.”

No one else was in the house but the two of them, yet they still locked the door to Remus’ room, out of habit perhaps, both of them aware of what the long night awaits of them. Sirius was already fully undressed while Remus was still fumbling with the door and the rest of their clothes. He could reason his haste from the discomfort of being too sticky and clammy down there but he could also just start stripping Remus’ bloody trousers because he’s tired of any more restrictions.

Remus froze, feeling Sirius’ nimble fingers unzip him and pull his trousers to his ankles. The cold rush of air he felt was probably nothing compared to Sirius’ exposed self: on his knees, ass in the air as he assisted Remus’ feet out of each trouser leg. Remus stripped himself of his pants as Sirius watched, mouth-watering at the sight of Remus’ rigid cock springing free and leaking with precome.

Unable to resist, Remus gave himself a few harsh strokes, seeing Sirius all splayed out like that; naked on the floor of _his_ room, eyes transfixed at his cock with carnal lust. A moan sounded just then.

To his surprise, it came from Sirius, whose hand was crawling slowly to his half-hard cock. “I want you,” Sirius whined, eyes never leaving Remus cock.

“Fuck, Sirius,” he hissed. It was all too much. He tightly gripped the base of his cock, edging his own orgasm. When he deemed it safe, Remus let go, panting. Then without focusing on what Sirius looked like, he pulled him up from the floor and gently guided him to his bed.

As Sirius sat, he made grabby hands for Remus, pulling him with his legs until the latter stood at the side. “Remus, I want you. God, please, I just want you so bad.” Sirius was back to staring at his cock, stroking himself.

“Where do you want me, Gorgeous?” Remus said breathlessly, his hand was back to gripping his cock. The question snapped Sirius out of his haze as he glanced up at Remus distractedly. “Where do you want me?” Remus repeated, his voice strained from being too aroused and desperate but fighting himself to stay longer.

Sirius let out a shaky breath, flicking his gaze down to Remus’ twitching cock back to his hooded eyes. “Inside me. God, I want you to fuck me.”

Remus had to take a few deep breaths to compose himself before smirking at Sirius, “Stretch yourself for me.” 

Sirius shivered at the command before immediately sucking his forefinger, lathering it with his own saliva. He then reached under him, teasing, wetting his own entrance. He dipped the tip of his finger, testing. Sirius snapped his eyes at Remus' thick and leaking cock then up to Remus’ hungry gaze then slowly inserted his finger. His jaw slacked and he felt his face scrunch in pain as he adjusted to the feel of intrusion but he never pried away from Remus’ eyes.

The hand on Remus’ cock subconsciously loosened its clasp as Remus watched Sirius spread his legs obscenely. Sirius’ finger disappeared inside of him then revealed itself again, wet and glistening. He watched Sirius speed up his movements, then paused, knuckle-deep inside himself as he panted heavily. Remus could tell he was curling his fingers as Sirius then let out a moan, pulling out his finger again. When Sirius added a second finger, he was fucking himself faster and his pauses inside were longer. He was properly stretching himself this time. Remus knew Sirius was scissoring his fingers, feeling at his walls, wiggling around.

When suddenly, Sirius let out a quiet shout, struggling to keep his eyes open as he battled between resting his gaze on Remus’ eyes or cock. His other fingers flexed and trembled and that’s when Sirius moaned loudly, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he sped up his hand and fucked himself harder. 

_“Ahh… ahhh… Remus, need you… hhaa…”_

One stroke and Remus was spilling come on himself. He was moaning with Sirius, thrusting to his circled fist.

_“Ohhh fuck…”_

Remus was pulled out of his dazed state after hearing Sirius moan again. He crawled on top of Sirius, pinning the latter on the bed— _his_ bed. Remus plunged three of his fingers to Sirius’ panting mouth and immediately felt him close his lips around it, licking it clean of Remus’ come. Sirius’ wet tongue was swirling around in between his fingers and sucking it through hollowed cheeks.

When Remus drew his hand back, he sat on his knees and used his other hand to close around Sirius’ hand that was by his ass. He pulled Sirius’ fingers out of him and replaced it with his three own fingers, slick from spit and come. 

Sirius cried out at its forceful entry, clawing at Remus’ chest. Remus twisted around then splayed open his fingers before pushing it in and out, all while watching Sirius face. He wiggled his fingers wildly then curled them all at Sirius’ walls this time, searching for a while. Then Remus pulled out completely, earning a whine from Sirius at the sudden loss.

But before he could even say anything, Sirius was turning over, flipping himself so he was propped on his knees and elbows, his face pressed against Remus’ cushions and displayed his ass right in front of Remus. Sirius shifted his arms so they could wrap around the cushion as he spread his legs invitingly at Remus.

Remus’ dick twitched at the scene. He spread open Sirius’ cheeks and licked a stripe up his hole. Sirius squirmed and let out a deep moan. It was louder, though still muffled by his bed. _“Ughhhhh fuck yes.”_

Leaning back, Remus wasn’t satisfied with its wetness. So he spat at Sirius’ hole then smeared it around with his fingers. Sirius shuddered and groaned. Finally, Remus thrusted his fingers inside, it resisted less this time and the position was more than ideal for Remus to find purchase and feel around for a certain bundle of nerves. He kept twisting his arm, angling differently, curling around, pressing deeply until finally after one slow scrape of his fingers, Sirius jolted and _mewled._

Relishing in his success, Remus smirked to himself. He thrusted a few more times before mercilessly massaging Sirius’ prostate, feeling Sirius writhe around beneath him, his muffled whorish moans filling the air. This kept repeating until Sirius surged his hips forward and away from Remus’ fingers, a hand gripped Remus’ wrist to still its movements. Sirius’ face emerged from the cushions with a loud gasp. His hole clenched and unclenched around nothing as he took a moment to recover.

“I’m ready. Please,” Sirius shakily said. Using his hand around Remus’ wrist for support, he turned to sit upright. Remus instead took Sirius’ lips greedily. He delighted in feeling Sirius willingly open up to his prodding tongue but then there was a hand closing around Remus’ half-hard cock. Before he could react further, Sirius was roughly pumping it into his dry fist. The oversensitivity made the raw experience sharper as Sirius drank in Remus moans like it was his source of oxygen.

“L-lube…” Remus panted, “bedside drawer.”

Sirius immediately scrambled to retrieve the item while Remus continued jerking himself off. Remus slowly lowered himself on the bed until he was completely laying down, his hand still working himself up. Sirius took this as a sign and swung his legs over Remus’ form, straddling his hips. Sirius’ rigid cock rested on Remus’ stomach as Sirius lifted himself to reach behind him at Remus’ cock, coating it with the cool gel. Coiling at the tip to the base, Sirius pumped his circled fists a few more times before finally lining it up with his already abused hole. He smeared precome and lube all over his entrance and planted his other hand firmly on Remus’ chest.

Teasing himself, he grinded down on Remus’ stomach once then pressed the tip of Remus’ cock inside. At the intrusion, his body was so lithe by now that it seemed to keep sucking it inside. Sirius pushed in Remus’ cock until he could no longer hold anything and he was fully seated on Remus.

They moaned together, feeling closer more than ever. When Remus craned his neck to get a view of where they were connected, he was met with the glorious sight of Sirius’ long cock instead, its head dripping with precome. As Sirius rolled his hips, Remus sucked in a breath, mesmerized by Sirius’ glistening cock. Then when Sirius began to bounce on Remus’ cock, a guttural moan was forced out of his throat. _“Uhh… fuckk…”_

“Ahh, hahh… ah ah, oh fuck.” Sirius babbled in response. He continued grinding down then pulling back almost entirely before slamming down hard. 

The sound of wet skin slapping filled the air along with heavy pants and occasional groans from both of them.

_“Oh god, Sirius…”_

_“Ah… ahhhh… ahh.”_

Sirius’ moans were turning into mere grunts as Remus’ breathing was also increasingly getting shorter. Then Sirius used his hand to angle Remus’ cock, aiming for his prostate. Sirius screamed, _“Ahhh… yes… fuck… Oh, fuck. Ah, Remus!”_

Seeing Sirius’ face contort in absolute pleasure as he screams Remus’ name while fucking himself on Remus’ cock was simply too much. Remus arched his back and shot through Sirius’ warm tightness with a long moan as he pounded his hips upward. Sirius bounced at the movement and his hand flew to his own cock, stroking himself in front of Remus.

Still coming, Remus savoured the scene: his come was now pouring out of Sirius’ ass, down to his hips. There was an added distinct wetness to the slapping of their skin with each thrust. The lewd sound mixed with the sensation of overwhelming heat and tightness of Sirius milking his spent cock was so maddeningly hot, Remus didn’t even notice Sirius already coming himself. His movements were more uncoordinated; his back was arched, his fist stroking his cock to orgasm was staggering and his hips were lazily rolling back and forth on Remus’ softening cock. Sirius continued bouncing until he felt Remus completely limp behind him.

Pulling off, he surged forward and hungrily captured Remus’ panting mouth in a deep searing kiss. Their tongues licked at each other as they poured out their love and lust into their kiss. Remus held Sirius down by closing his fist at Sirius’ hair while the other nestled on his ass. Sirius’ hands were cupping Remus’ cheeks as he focused on practically shoving his tongue down Remus’ throat.

Remus gave his ass a playful smack to catch him off guard. Sure enough, Sirius moaned at his mouth and arched his back before diving back in again. Intrigued of this effect on Sirius, he gave another light spank. Sirius shuddered and buried his face at Remus’ neck. He let out a throaty chuckle but was abruptly cut off by feeling Sirius grind down on him again. Remus kissed Sirius' forehead, “Sirius?” he called gently.

Sirius responded by licking at his neck and rolling his hips again. Remus could definitely feel Sirius’ cock, already half-hard, _again._

“Remus…” he purred. He kissed and sucked a bruise on Remus’ collarbone.

Sighing lastly, Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius’ frame and sat up. He flipped them around so it was Sirius this time who was lying on his bed. Remus sat back on his knees and admired the view for a while, making sure to save it in his mind for future wanks. He then opened Sirius’ legs and gently took his cock in his own hands. Sirius hissed slightly before letting out a shaky breath.

Then without warning, Remus sunk down and swallowed Sirius’ cock entirely.

“Ahhhhh… oh fuck! Ah… hhaaa” Sirius whined, his hand clasped around Remus’ curls.

Remus sucked harshly before retreating to the head, swirling his tongue at its slit. He lapped at Sirius’ cock, closed his lips around it and plunged down to the shaft until his nose met Sirius’ hip. He hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head while Sirius was gasping and moaning above him.

He flicked his eyes up only to see Sirius watch him take his cock. Remus moaned around Sirius and quickened his pace.

“Ahh… shit. Remus,” he groaned. He rolled and bucked his hips to meet Remus’ mouth. Remus slacked his jaw and gave Sirius the control.

Tightening his grip on Remus’ hair, Sirius rammed his hips into Remus again and again until he came inside, convulsing with the aftershocks of oversensitivity. Remus stayed, gulping down Sirius’ load until the hand on his hair dropped to his side. Remus finally pulled off and crawled up to place a soft kiss on Sirius’ smiling lips.

“I love you,” he murmured.

He kissed him again. “I love you too,” he replied before lying down on Sirius’ heaving chest, wrapping his arm around Sirius’ waist. Remus closed his eyes and listened as Sirius’ heartbeat slowed from its hammering.

But then Sirius broke the stillness of the air, “It’s not even midnight,” he rasped, chuckling.

“And?” Remus also laughed, both of them giddy from their high.

“And we’re already exhausted.”

Remus scoffed, “When I said we had the whole night, I didn’t mean we literally had to take up the whole night, you know.”

“I know,” said Sirius. “But it would’ve been fun.”

 _“Fun?”_ Remus said, shaking his head in disbelief—as much as one can whilst having their face pressed against another’s chest anyway.

“What? Tell me you disagree.” Remus could hear the grin in Sirius’ challenging voice.

“Alright,” he conceded. “I mean my parents don’t return until the afternoon anyway.”

“There we go,” Sirius giggled.

Remus huffed. “We did more than two rounds of shagging and you’re still thinking about having another go?”

“Once we recovered, yes.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“I am. And you love me anyway.” Sirius wrapped an arm around Remus and squeezed. Remus smiled sleepily and snuggled closer to Sirius’ chest without further protests. “Now get some sleep. Save up your energy for later because it’s my turn.”

Not long after a few winks of sleep, it was Sirius who was woken up by Remus’ _not-quite-morning_ wood. Not that he was complaining, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> this is in the same universe as ["The Good The Bad And The Dirty”](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993273) (would've been a part of it, except im in the middle of struggling to write plot rn) so yeah. theyre both teenagers. which explains a Lot. iykwim. anyway yall can check it out for porn WITH plot lmao. and thank you for reading this absolute mess


End file.
